End of the Butcher
Date: Aug 26, 1944 Place: Compiègne Historic background: In the 26th of April, Paris gives the welcome to a triumphant General De Gaulle, leader of the Free France movement. German troops have retreated to the Northeast. One of the first high commands to leave Paris was the SS Grupenführer Helmut Schleper, also known as "the butcher of Paris" for his outrages on members of the French Resistance. Objectives: Fleeing from judgment, Schleper has withdrawn to the village of Compiègne, from where he will be led to Berlin tomorrow morning with a list of members of the German Resistance. You will liquidate him before he can take this list to Berlin. Tactical advice: You'll start from the southern edge of the village. The best moment to act is during Schleper's morning walk. Do away with him, and then escape northwards to the cemetery. A truck will be waiting for you there. I must warn you that all the village is meticulously defended. At the slightest sign of alarm in any point of the village, Schleper will be evacuated... and you will have failed. Therefore, act with the maximum discretion. You are dismissed. Mission 15. Marine stands in SW corner of starting area to draw in patrolman for drug and hide. Spy goes West into building and drugs/hides nearest guard. Marine goes East and down steps into water, pop up and harpoon the guard walking down the steps. Spy goes diagonally behind wall, crawl/drug/hide, when the 5 man patrol goes North. Go up road and down steps to diver, drug hide guard at top of steps. Crawl over to fence, time run to climb ladder and get clothes. (This can be very close) Drug guard by clothes (watch lower guard doesn't spot his body) Up ladder, drug guard at top left corner. Down ladder, drug guard. Down ladder, drug guard and hide body behind fence. Spy goes to NE corner of cemetary, drug/hide guard (short window due to guard in Mansion carpark) Drug/carry guard at tram stop, when large patrol has just turned down West avenue. Note large group jinks at the SW corner of the building so delay going down as long as possible. Repeat for guard otherwise of street (eyeball patrol in Cemetary) 2 guards opposite Mansion: Drug north most one as patrolman turns south, immediately drug him so he falls near the end of his patrol. Run grab north body and dump over the patrolmans (they are covered by the car). Drug guard at rear enterance and dump in graveyard. Driver, Marine & Sniper to behind the Western fence then behind armoured car (stand to walk behind car). Sniper gets to the rooftop, use spy to distract one of the 3 garden guards to make this easier. Marine gets to graveyard. Driver gets fuel truck and places it on the tram tracks next to the building at back of Mansion. Spy distracts the Graveyard patrol, looking north, to help. Sniper takes out the General. Shoot from the NE corner and duck, shoot as he walks back to his corner. Everyone into the van and exit NW. Notes: The Spy's uniform is up the ladder on the balcony in the building opposite the general's house. Blowing the fuel truck robs the zone of alarmed troops. Driving the van into the graveyard patrol while distracted by the spy can wipe them out with no alarms. Trivia *Citroën 15 CV and an escape Van are both featured in this mission. **There are two Citroen 15 CVs in this mission. One is next to the SdKfz 251 that blocks the road and the other one is near to the headquarters which can use by the General for escaping. **This mission is called 'End of the Butcher' referring to the main mission objective to assassinate Helmut Schleper, also known as "the butcher of Paris". Coincidentally, one of the Green Beret's nicknames is also 'Butcher' and this is the first mission in the series that the Green Beret does not join the team. Category:Missions